Hinata Hyuuga: The Saiyan Among The Ninjas
by StrongHinaHime
Summary: The scroll in her hand trembled, Hinata's whole body shook, her eyes wide. Soon Hinata Hyuuga will be one of the Saiyan's among the ninjas.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or dragon ball z if I did something would have been different. I do own some OC's tho.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Learning and Training**

 **. . .**

"You wanted to see me, father?" Hinata asked as she walked into her father's office. Hiashi was seated on his chair, his right hand holding a scroll as his pale eyes locked with Hinata's pale ones. Hinata raised an eyebrow at Hiashi's serious expression. "What's up?"

Hiashi took a deep breath before indicating her to sit down. Hinata blinked, her eyes looked carefree as she sat down on one of the chairs. "This is really important, Hinata." Hiashi sighed. "Please be serious, this is about when you were younger."

Hinata eyes shifted from carefree to a serious expression as she nodded to Hiashi.

"I need to tell you the truth." Hiashi sighed. "It's almost time for you to graduate. Three months to be exact. I feel like this is a good time to tell you." Hinata nodded, while Hiashi took a deep breath once again. "I am not your father, Hitomi is not your mother and Hanabi isn't your sister. You were adopted."

Hinata's eyes skyrocketed.

"I was out exploring the forest one day…."

 _Hiashi walked around the forest, taking the fresh air in. Letting the soft wind bring peace to him. Finally having time for himself and get away from all the Hyuuga politics. Hiashi's eyes turned serious when he heard a rustle of leaves, his hand automatically gripping a kunai from his pouch._

 _He carefully walked towards where he heard the sound and his eyes widen before he took off the jacket he wore a wrapped it around who looked like a three-year-old. His eyes once more widen when he saw that the little girl had a tail._

 _He then noticed that there was a scroll tied around the small girl's arm. He picked up the unconscious girl and activate his byakugan. He frowned when he noticed that the girl did not have a chakra system._

"I took you home that day, made sure to cut the tail off and once I placed you on my bed, you were sleeping soundly and peacefully and I knew I could not let you go out in the wild again. Then I read the scroll. I think it's time for you to read the scroll as well." Hiashi finished explaining.

Hiashi watched as Hinata opened the scroll, he watched as her eyes scanned each and every word. He watched as Hinata's face changed to confusion, sadness, anger, surprise and then it finally settle into acceptance.

Hinata looked up at Hiashi. "So, I'm an alien from a race that calls themselves Saiyan, I was sent here because my planet was about to get blown up, my parents are most likely dead. Saiyans are warriors that…. So much information." Hinata looked at the floor before she looked up and grinned at Hiashi. "This explains why I like to spar so much and why I eat a lot."

Hiashi let out a chuckle. This was different for Hiashi. Hiashi was cold but when Hinata cam into his life, he opened up.

"I guess it does."

. . .

Hiruzen looked at his crystal ball. "Young Hinata had finally read the scroll. I wonder how this will change her." He then looked at his paperwork and sighed. "Now, I need to find a suitable Sensei for her in the next month. Someone that will help her understand. Now teammates."

Hiruzen blinked before a smile came over his features. "I know the perfect Sensei that will be able to push her to her limits. Anbu! Please bring me… Ryuu Takeo."

"Now, who should I put on her team? Naruto? No, he should stay with Sasuke.." Hiruzen kept muttering teams

. . .

"Get into a comfortable stance or position, let's see if we can make a fighting stance out of it," Hiashi explained, a couple of minutes ago Hinata had asked him to train. The girl nodded, she stood quietly as she thought. Minutes later, Hinata had her knees bent, her body tilted so that her left leg was forwards while her right one was behind, space between the two legs. She had her left arm outwards, hand in a fist. While her right arm bent, her right-hand palm out, fingers bent.

Hiashi blinked, surprised. "Where did you figure that out?"

Hinata shrugged. "It just popped into my mind." Hiashi nodded.

"Now attack me."

Hinata rushed forward, her right hand turning into a fist as she sent a punch towards Hiashi's face, he ducked, flipping backward and once landed he rushed towards Hinata, punching her in the stomach.

Hinata coughed, clutching her stomach as she walked backward. "You said you want training if a punch like that is going to bring you out of commission than Saiyan are not nearly as strong as that scroll made them out to be. A disgraced race."

Hiashi watched as Hinata's eyes blazed, a white aura surrounded her. The aura raged, just like Hinata's anger. Hiashi raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to put that anger in action or not?"

Hinata rushed forwards and Hiashi noticed that Hinata's feet weren't on the ground it was like she was flying. Hiashi sidestepped one of Hinata punch, bring his knee up to Hinata's stomach, who hissed in pain.

Hinata maneuvered her body and sent a roundhouse kick to Hiashi, who blocked with his forearm. Hinata sent many punches and kicks towards Hiashi. Hiashi dodged and block and then when he saw an opening started to attack Hinata.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata laid on the floor breathing heavily, her arm outstretched.

Hiashi looked at her. "Did you notice what happened?"

Hinata nodded quietly. "I think that was my Ki," Hinata stated referring to the white aura. "In the letter, my mom was talking about it or something. Saiyan also fly. I think I was flying to."

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, I saw that too. Those skills only unlocked when I made you mad."

Hinata blinked. "Did you meant you things you said about the Saiyans?"

Hiashi shook his head. "No. I wanted to see what would happen if I made you mad. I Now my answer now." He explained. "After the Academy don't come to the compound. I want you to do five laps around the village. Then when you come back we will spar."

. . .

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-Sama?" A young man, red fiery hair, black eyes spoke.

"Ryuu." Hiruzen smiled. "I need to talk to you about genin teams. There is one girl that absolutely needs your training. She is a Saiyan-"

"A Saiyan?" Ryuu hissed out. "I am the last one alive, I saw my planet blow up. There is no more-"

Hiruzen sighed cutting him off. "She is. She was found with a tail, a scroll explaining everything about the Saiyan race and what happened to your planet. She's a Saiyan."

Ryuu marched forwards, placing his hands roughly on the desk. "And you decide to tell me now?"

"She recently found out about being a Saiyan-"

Ryuu frowned. "Just now? That's not good, how is she supposed to pass the graduation exams? Us Saiyan don't have a chakra system, we have Ki. I have to start training her now-"

"Don't worry about that," Hiruzen replied. "I am giving her another instructor will be evaluating her fighting skills. Hyuuga Hiashi is training her as we speak. She should easily pass."

Ryuu nodded, calming down slightly. "Now, I know a genin team is a four men cell, so who are the last two genins?"

The Hokage nodded. "I was thinking of.."

" **WHAT?!"** Ryuu yelled out. "That team makes no sense."

Hiruzen sighed. "I know but I wanted to try something different this year. I think it's good."

Ryuu bit his lip. "I don't know how I'm supposed to train those two."

Hiruzen let a grin escape. "You will think of something."

. . .

The next day, Hinata was seated in her seat at the Academy. She didn't have any friends and she didn't mind. She didn't want to be friends with dog breath because he always told her that she smelled like a 'monkey.'

Hinata chuckled slightly. Now she knew why.

Hinata shifted in her seat. She really wanted to get out of here so she could run around the village and start her training with her father again. She was excited.

Iruka walked in with a smile. "As some of you may know, we will having graduation exams in three months and I want everyone to be in top shape and ready for the exams!"

Hinata blocked the voice out and daydreamed about her training.

Hinata jumped out of her seat when she was dismissed and practically teleported to the door. "Look like the monkey has some bananas at home."

Everyone laughed.

Hinata didn't care.

She was going to prove everyone that she would be the best Kunoichi ever.

. . .

And Hinata collapsed, out of breath. "Is that all you got?" Hiashi asked. Hinata pushed herself off the floor and stared directly at him.

"No."

"Perfect." He stated before rushing towards her again.

Hinata grinned.

. . . **(2 Months Later.)**

Hinata sat on a chair, a book opened placed on the desk in front of her, reading on anything she could find about Ki and fighting techniques. Hiashi watched her from a distant, the girl had grown a little bit stronger over the past two months.

Her stamina has increased and so had her endurance. So that was good.

She also had changed out of her regular attire, taken off the jacket and wore a purple gi. A lavender undershirt and purple shin guards with lavender combat boots.

Hiashi saw Hinata close the book and stand up. Her eyes screamed determination as she walked out onto the Hyuuga training ground.

She stood there, eyes closed, body relaxed. Hiashi looked on with curiosity. Hinata kept muttering something. Hiashi read her lips.

"Like a river flowing."

Hiashi let his eyes widen in shock as Hinata's feet lifted off the ground slightly, the small rocks around her blew away. Hinata kept moving upwards.

Hiashi realized that Hinata was floating, she was flying.

Hinata was now two feet up in the air, Hiashi eyes once again widen as he saw Hinata's body fall forward to the ground, her back hitting the ground roughly.

Her eyes closed.

Hiashi concluded that Hinata was unconscious. He walked forward picking up the small body and walked towards Hinata's room. He placed Hinata gently on the bed and placed a blanket around Hinata's body.

He smiled.

. . .

"Good morning, everyone." Hinata yawned, once walking into the kitchen, to see her family already eating.

"Good morning, big sis!" Hanabi exclaimed smiling. "Dad told us that you were out training last night, what were you doing?" The little girl asked with amazement and interest.

Hinata rubbed her neck with a small laugh. "In the book, I was reading, it said people could fly so I tried it but I'm not sure if it worked."

Hiashi looked at her and nodded. "You were floating, not flying but you were a good two feet up in the air."

Hinata's grin widen. "Well, more training for me."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "No training right now, you have a class to get too."

Hinata pouted but nodded nonetheless, a mad Hitomi was not a nice Hitomi.

. . .

Hinata laughed as she did spins in the air and flips, she looked down at her father and Hanabi who looked up at her in amazement. "Look! I'm doing it!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hnabi eyes widen as she reached her hands out to the sky. "Hinata, I want to fly too!"

Hinata trained before landing next to Hanabi. "Wanna hop on my back or should I carry you."

Hanabi giggled. "Piggyback ride!" Hinata laughed before crouching down and Hanabi placed herself on Hinata's back, arms wrapping around Hinata.

Hiashi watched with concern. "Hinata, be careful." Hinata only grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. He watched as Hinata once again lifted herself up in the air. This time Hanabi on her back, the little girl laughed and giggles.

Hitomi walked up behind them and gasped. "My babies are in the air. Be careful!" She called out.

Twenty minutes later Hinata landed on the ground safety and Hanabi hopped off, laughing and exclaiming. "I was in the air! It was awesome, the wind went like this and that."

Hinata grinned.

Nothing would change the happiness she felt.

. . . **(A Month Later)**

Hinata groaned as she placed her head on the table, she had just received her ninja headband, Hinata wrapped it around her forehead with a grin, now she only hope she would get good teammates and a good Sensei.

. . .

 **Review, and also I am not sure who to pair Hinata up with, at first I was thinking of NaruHina but then I'm like 'Nah I want to try something different.' So any ideas?**


End file.
